cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Statesboro
|demonym = Locals |formationdate = 12/14/1803 |formationtime = |deleted = |government = Dictatorship |image_ruler = |ruler_width = |ruler = txgsu |allianceflag = KoH2.png |alliance = Kingdom of Hyrule |forumurl = http://cn-hyrule.net/forum/index.php |seniority = 05/14/2011 |team = Blue |teamseniority = 05/14/2011 |statisticsdate = 05/14/2011 |totalpop = 475 |civilians = 457 |soldiers = 18 |soldiereff = 19 |density = 40.32 |litrate = 20.00 |religion = None |casualties = 0 |attacking = 0 |defending = 0 |casualtyrank = 13552 |currency = Won |infra = 61 |tech = 10 |nationstrength = 205.788 |rank = 16617 |alliancerank = |alliancecount = |efficiency = 0 |landarea = 11.785 |space = |environment = 1 |envnum = 11 |defcon = 5 |mode = War |modedate = 05/14/2011 |state = Peace |nuke = No |number = |nativeresources = |slots = 0 |connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} Statesboro is a tiny, under developed, and new nation at 1 days old with citizens primarily of Caucasian ethnicity who follow no religion. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Statesboro work diligently to produce Lead and Water as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. Statesboro is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. Plans are on the way within Statesboro to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. Statesboro allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Statesboro believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Statesboro will not make deals with another country that has a history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. Government The government of the city of Statesboro is Council-Management form of government. In this style, there is a Mayor and a group of councilors from each voting district. The mayor is elected by the bulk of the people and service as the head of the council. Only the councilors have a vote. Mayor: txgsu (LPS) 1st District: John Smith (CPS) 2nd District: Philip Morris (CPS) 3rd District: Sandra Glynn (CPS) 4th District: Sam Johnston (CPS) University District: Drew McMillin (LPS) University District The university district is a formalized district for thouse people living within the University of Statesboro. According to the Constitution of Statesboro, the University is treated like its own providence within the greater city. The Providential Government elects the district counselor after the providential election. The district is lead by the Prime Minister. Category:Statesboro